


Sakuraba

by Estigia



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Gen, Mención de QUELL, Mención de SOARA, Mención de SolidS, Mención de ZIX, Referencia a Neox Lied, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ryota!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 13:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estigia/pseuds/Estigia
Summary: Es un día especial, pero el trabajo transcurre normalmente, aunque eso es lo que lo hace feliz





	Sakuraba

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ryota! Estaba a punto de no hacer nada para hoy, pero me había prometido a mí misma que por lo menos intentaría hacer algo para el cumpleaños de todos los miembros de Growth, aunque debo decir que también quería hacer algo para SOARA, pero apenas puedo con 4.   
> Es la primera vez que meto a QUELL y SolidS, sólo una vez hice mención de Shiki y de ZIX, pero quier escribir más de ellos, aunque también de SOARA, y aún más, interacciones entre todos.  
> Espero que disfruten la lectura.

—1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3...

Era aún temprano, pero los cuatro ya llevaban practicando poco más de dos horas.

—Bien, por hoy está bien. Descansen e hidrátense. —El coreógrafo salió de la sala y los dejó solos.

—Ah~ ¡estoy cansado! —Ken se tiraba al suelo mientras sobaba sus piernas adoloridas.

—Siento que moriré—Mamoru se extendía cuan largo era en el frío piso.

Kou no decía nada, se limitaba a pasar las botellas de agua y dar pequeños masajes a la espalda del adolorido Mamoru.

Ryota siguió practicando en silencio. Él fue el primero en memorizar la coreografía, pero a sus ojos, Ken y Kou la habían perfeccionado antes que él; de Mamoru no podía decir nada, sabía de antemano que se esforzaba por no quedarse atrás, varias veces lo encontró en su habitación repitiendo los pasos. Nadie lo sabía, pero a veces él lo ayudaba un poco en eso.

—Ryo, debemos irnos en 20 minutos.

Un poco frustrado tuvo que detenerse. Kou le dio su botella de agua con una sonrisa.

—Incluso hoy sigues dando lo mejor de ti. No puedo evitar pensar que también quiero hacer lo mismo.

Esos pequeños comentarios de reconocimiento de una persona tan importante como lo era Kou para él, era lo que le daba más energías.

—Es verdad, a pesar de que te dijimos que te relajaras un poco hoy, sigues por tu cuenta. No me puedo quedar atrás —Ken tenía su pose de lucha mientras ayudaba al mayor a levantarse —¿Cierto Mamoru? ¡Aún tenemos la energía de la juventud!

—Pero yo ya no soy tan joven —un pequeño codazo de su compañero lo hizo cambiar de actitud—Sólo necesito dormir cinco minutos y estaré como nuevo.

—Puedes hacerlo en el auto. Mochizuki-san nos llevará para hacer la grabación. SOARA estará ahí también.

—¿Estás nervioso Kou? Es la primera vez que alguien que no es Mamoru te va a dirigir mientras cantas.

—Confío en Sora, y creo que será una buena experiencia.

Ryota observaba todo a distancia. Hoy era su cumpleaños, pero las cosas transcurrían de forma normal, hablando de trabajo, yendo de un lado a otro, bailando, cantando. Cuando se miró al espejo pudo ver una sonrisa. Amaba lo que hacía después de todo, esta clase de cosas lo hacían feliz.

—Bien, es hora de irnos.

—¿En serio está bien que me acompañen? Pueden ir a hacer otra cosa si quieren, en cuanto termine podemos vernos en otro lugar.

—Como si Ryo quisiera alejarse de ti y pasar el tiempo con nosotros. No seré capaz de contenerlo si Mamoru hace algo que lo fastidie.

—Por favor Kou, no nos dejes solos —El mayor parecía algo desesperado. —A-además Sora me dijo que quería que lo ayudara.

—Está bien Kou, había planeado hablar con Soshi sobre nuestro dueto de todas formas, y Ken hará lo mismo con Mori ¿no es así?

—Es cierto, aprovechemos cada momento, así que no te presiones.

—Gracias chicos.

Los cuatro salieron de la sala.

 

 

 +++

 

 

—¡¡¡Ryota-san!!!

Una avalancha llamada Nozomu apareció corriendo en cuanto salieron del auto, a duras penas logró esquivarlo.

—L-lo siento Ryota-san, quise detenerlo, pero sigue siendo muy rápido.

—Está bien Ren, algún día podrás dominarlo.

—Llegamos con anticipación, al parecer la sala aún está ocupada por QUELL y SolidS—Soshi llegó junto con Mori y un Sora pescado del cuello.

—¿Puedes soltarme ya? Prometo que no voy a correr como Nozomu.

—De acuerdo —lo soltó sin mucha delicadeza.

—Tch, eres un gorila.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—¡Nada! —carraspeo la garganta—Ryo, esto es por parte de todos en SOARA.

Extendió una caja que, a primera vista, parecía de dulces.

—Están completamente hechos a manos —Ren notó la ligera expresión de pánico en el rostro de Ryota— ¡Pero no por las de Nozomu y Sora-senpai!  Ellos sólo ayudaron a limpiar la cocina.

—Si es que a eso le puedes decir limpiar —Dijo Soshi por lo bajo.

—Esperamos que te gusten Ryota-kun —Mori dijo con su sonrisa amigable.

—Muchas gracias por el regalo, lo aprecio mucho. ¿Puedo abrirlo?

—¡Por supuesto! —Nozomu estaba emocionado.

Unos macarrones, con todos los colores que los representaban, SQ y ALIVE. Sintió su corazón cálido.

—¡Listo chicos! Ya salió SQ, van ustedes. —Apareció Hinata llamando la atención de todos.

—Todos están aquí, aunque ya lo suponíamos. —Tsubasa avanzó hasta Ryota. —Rikka dijo que lo trajéramos de todos modos y tenía razón, estás aquí.

Ryota parecía algo confundido.

Rikka se acercó a Ryota y le extendió una bolsa muy evidente de regalo.

—Es por parte de SolidS, un presente para un valioso Kouhai. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

—Estoy muy agradecido. —Ryota lo tomó suavemente. Era algo pesado y parecía frágil. —¿Puedo abrirlo?

—Por favor —Rikka parecía algo ansioso.

Un perfume con un color rosa pálido y un aroma dulce, pero ligero, casi como la fragancia de una flor.

—De alguna manera creo que te quedaría bien.

—Rikka y Dai lo escogieron, eran los únicos que podían hacerlo realmente, Shiki siempre buscaba algo que tuviera un aroma a café y yo tenía que contenerlo. —susurró en el oído del menor— Dai es un buen chico también, muy sensible.

—Tsubasa, te estoy escuchando.

—Sí, sí Dai-chan.

Los gemelos aparecieron delante de él.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—G-Gracias. —De pronto se sintió abrumado.

—Jeje, ojalá te gusten Ryota-san, no es algo muy elaborado, pero…

—¡Todos ayudamos! —Ichiru parecía muy entusiasta.

—Eichi hizo casi todo, pero pudimos ayudarlo con algunas cosas. Shu se encargó de la envoltura. —Dijo Issei extendiendo el obsequio.

Ryota se fijó en la pequeña caja que funcionaba como contenedor de las galletas (muy reconocibles por el aroma que emanaba) y notó lo muy elegante que lucía. Guardaría también la caja como un obsequio aparte. Probó las galletas…Eran deliciosas.

—Son realmente deliciosas. Gracias. —No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Bien, es hora de irnos chicos, aún hay cosas por hacer. Pasa un buen día Ryota-kun —Shiki y Shu se despidieron mientras seguían a sus compañeros.

—Vaya, Ryo es muy querido eh, ahora el abrigo que te voy a regalar queda muy mal a lado de la repostería de la familia QUELL —Ken dijo mientras caminaban a la sala.

—Llevamos muchos años de conocernos, también me gustará, no te preocupes.

—¿Eh? ¿Me estás animando? Eres tan amab…

—No abuses. —Ahí estaba la mirada asesina de Ryota.

—Creo que…Iré a ver a Mori, debemos hablar muchas cosas. Bye~—Ken huyó de la escena.

Sora apareció de pronto.

—Mamoru, ya que tu estarás escuchando todo desde afuera ¿podrías indicarme cuando algo no suene bien? Toma las partituras. Di indicaciones a los controladores, pero siempre es bueno tener una segunda opinión. Mori estará con Ken, así que será algo complicado, además, creo que Kou se sentirá más cómodo contigo del otro lado del cristal ¿verdad?

—Creo que me sentiré más confiado.

—Bien, empezaremos a grabar en cinco minutos.

Ryota de nuevo miraba todo por fuera, Soshi estaba a su lado, observando como de pronto todos cambiaban a su modo profesional: Sora realmente se metía en su canción, Kou, a su lado, no se quedaba atrás; Mamoru, con un rostro serio daba indicaciones y movía cosas en el tablero frente a él, a petición de Sora, o cuando proponía un modo de mejorar la melodía entre ambos. Eran todo un equipo.

Ryota sonrió, no era algo nuevo para él, pero le parecía fascinante ver a todos tomarse en serio las cosas, brillar a su modo y en su propio campo.

—Pareces feliz. —Soshi comentó al notar la emoción en la expresión contraria.

—Estoy feliz. Esta es la clase de cosas que disfruto más. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que me haría sentir mejor en mi cumpleaños.

—Eso suena casi a algo que diría un trabajólico.

—Mmm…En realidad, puede que sea así.

—Creo que puedo entenderte un poco.

 

 

+++

 

 

—¡¡Ahhhh!! Eso fue muy intenso. Jamás había trabajado así con otro compositor, me siento renovado. Me alegra tanto que mi primera experiencia fuera con Sora.

—Realmente pareces con más energía ahora, además ya terminamos el trabajo de hoy. Eso significa…¡Es hora de celebrar el cumpleaños de Ryo a lo grande! Yey~ —Mamoru y Ken chocaron sus manos.

—De hecho, había pensado que tal vez podíamos ir a cenar algo. Hay un restaurante muy cercano por aquí. —Kou parecía tranquilo, pero le emocionaba el hecho de que fuera un día especial y fuera de su rutina.

—Mi deber como su mánager es llevarlos a todas partes, por lo menos hasta dejarlos sanos y salvos en su dormitorio. Así que ¿cuál es el destino? —La emoción de Mochizuki también era muy evidente.

—¡También queremos ir! —Nozomu apareció de repente…De nuevo.

—Sí, quiero ver a Ryo ser honesto como el año pasado.

Ryota miró a Sora con sorpresa, se supone que eso sólo lo sabían ellos cuatro. Miró en dirección a Mamoru y Ken, pero ambos desviaron la mirada.

—Ustedes…

—B-Bueno, ya que iremos todos, tiene que ser un lugar familiar, ¿verdad Mamoru?

—Completamente de acuerdo Ken.

Lo dejaría pasar por el momento, pero mañana sería otro día.

Todos se fueron juntos a cenar.

 

 

+++

 

 

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, ni en qué momento llegaron al karaoke, pero se estaba divirtiendo bastante. En ocasiones las personalidades de Mamoru, Ken, Sora y Nozomu eran perfectas para animar las fiestas. No podía negarlo, se la estaba pasando mucho mejor de lo que había pensado.

—¿Te la estás pasando bien Ryo?

La voz de Koki a su lado lo sacó por un momento de sí. Miró alrededor, y todos estaban felices, recordó los obsequios que había recibido ese día, y una calidez abrumadora inundó su cuerpo.

—No está mal.

 

 

+++

 

 

11:59 p.m.

Estaba a nada de caer dormido, cuando su celular le avisó de la llegada de un mensaje.

La imagen de un pastel apareció en su pantalla, el remitente, Mitsuru.

—Ese tipo…

 

 

+++

 

 

—Realmente te tomaste tu tiempo. —Makoto se aguantaba las ganas de burlarse.

—¡No digas nada!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer~~


End file.
